


This Was Never Going To End Well

by alanndra



Series: Fanmixes [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanndra/pseuds/alanndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compiled pre- or early season 8, this mix is kinda a take on the Dean/Cas relationship where I picture that they know it all is inevitably going to go horribly wrong, but they still get together 'cause they just can't help themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was Never Going To End Well

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All images, characters, and songs property of their respective owners.

  

Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/i53oueydjd2dzc4/This_Was_Never_Going_to_End_Well.zip)

or 

Listen Here 

 

 

**Emilie Autumn - Opheliac**   
_I'm your Opheliac_   
_I've been so disillusioned_   
_I know you'd take me back_   
_But still I feigned confusion_   
_I couldn't be your friend_   
_My world was too unstable_   
_You might have seen the end_   
_But you were never able_   
_To keep me breathing_   
_As the water rises up again_   
_Before I slip away_

_You know the games I play_   
_And the words I say_   
_When I want my own way_   
_You know the lies I tell_   
_When you've gone through hell_   
_And I say I can't stay_   
_You know how hard it can be_   
_To keep believing in me_   
_When everything and everyone_   
_Becomes my enemy and when_   
_There's nothing more you can do_   
_I'm gonna blame it on you_   
_It's not the way I want to be_   
_I only hope that in the end you will see_   
_It's the Opheliac in me_   
_It's the Opheliac in me_

 

**Ellie Goulding - This Love (Will Be Your Downfall)**   
_Who are we to be emotional?_   
_Who are we to play with hearts and throw away it all?_   
_Who are we to turn each others heads?_   
_Who are we to find ourselves in other people's beds?_

_Oh, I don't like the way I never listen to myself_   
_I feel like I'm on fire, I'm too shy to cry for help_   
_Oh, I don't think you know me much at all_   
  
_This love is be and end all_   
_This love will be your downfall_   
_This love is be and end all_   
_This love will be your downfall_   
_I'm feeling down about this love_

  
**Tori Amos - Strong Black Vine**   
_Blown to bits_   
_Her innocent flesh to dust_   
_All for a dark God_   
_All for the love of some evil faith_   
  
_Swollen stream_   
_Every drip serpents bless_   
_You rape Earth knowledge_   
_Still she would save you from your evil faith_   
  
_Bodies bathe in black gold your pleasure_   
_Arms sold in balmy cities that may not be with us for long_   
_Save you from that evil faith, lay back_   
  
_Strong black vine, submission is my mission for a_   
_Strong black vine, you just might see that sweet Jesus_   
_Strong black vine, submission is my mission for a_   
_Strong black vine, your mission, con- concen-_

  
**Plumb - Concrete**   
_More than a superstition_   
_When put in my position_   
_Temptations and opinions_   
_This heart's not my possession_   
  
_Hold tight to your convictions_   
_Hypocrites in all directions_   
_Cling to the things your father taught you_   
_Confess your sins to the one who bought you_   
  
_Do you feel all alone?_   
_Faith has always kept you strong_   
_If you could see my fear_   
_Should I believe or should I doubt?_   
  
_I believe_   
_In the things that you never told me_   
_I believe_   
_In the things that you never showed me_   
_I believe_   
_I know my fears control me_   
_I believe_   
_In the things that you never told me, I_

 

**Emilie Autumn - Shalott**   
_She looks up to the mirrored glass_   
_She sees a handsome horse and rider pass_   
_She says, "This man's gonna be my death_   
_'Cause he's all I ever wanted in my life_   
  
_And I know he doesn't know my name_   
_And that all the girls are all the same to him_   
_But still I've got to get out of this place_   
_'Cause I don't think I can face another night_   
_Where I'm half sick of shadows_   
_And I can't see the sky_   
_Everyone else can watch as the tide comes in_   
_So why can't I_

  
**Sarah McLachlan - Stupid**   
_Night lift up the shades_   
_Let in the brilliant light in morning_   
_Steady me now_   
_For I am weak and starving for mercy_   
  
_Sleep has left me alone_   
_To carry the weight of unravelling where we went wrong_   
_It's all I can do to hang on_   
_To keep me from falling_   
_Into old familiar shoes_   
  
_How stupid could I be?_   
_A simpleton could see_   
_That you're no good for me_   
_But you're the only one I see_

  
**Charlotte Martin - Civilized**   
_Put your claws around me baby_   
_And squeeze a little harder with your arms_   
_When I met you I was weaker_   
_And I'm coming out a man, set your alarm_   
  
_Don't worry about your reputation_   
_I won't say a word - except right now_   
_Emotional, emotional_   
_Well you got some devotional for pain_   
_And me_   
  
_Why can't we keep this civilized?_   
_Why can't the girl just shut her mouth?_   
_Expose the nature of this crime_   
_In digging up our ground_   
_Why can't we keep this civilized?_   
  
_You'll pick a fight with anyone_   
_Not saying you deserve to die_   
_Just saying you deserve yourself_

 

**Pink - It’s All Your Fault**   
_I conjure up the thought of being gone_   
_But I'd probably even do that wrong_   
_I try to think about which way_   
_Would I be able to and would I be afraid_   
  
_Cause oh I'm bleeding out inside_   
_Oh I don't even mind (Yeah)_   
  
_It's all your fault_   
_You called me beautiful_   
_You turned me out_   
_And now I can't turn back_   
_I hold my breath_   
_Because you were perfect_   
_But I'm running out of air_   
_And it's not fair_   
  
_Da da dada da dada da_   
_Da dadadadadada da dadadadadada_   
  
_I'm trying to figure out what else to say (What else could I say)_   
_To make you turn around and come back this way (Would you just come back this way)_   
_I feel like we could be really awesome together_   
_So make up your mind cause it's now or never_

  
**Charlotte Martin - Stromata**   
_The clues to you and I are sprawling out like roads_   
_And if we find a place for them they won't lead home_   
_I only meant to say it once but it's too late_   
_I'm into you and out again_   
  
_The rotted love manipulates me_   
_The rotted love that twists the fates seem_   
_A bit confused by my reflection_   
_'Cause if we die there's still direction and_   
  
_I I you we're not thinking my stromata_   
_I I you we're not thinking my stromata_   
  
_If I can think on purpose then you'll be right here_   
_A paranoia got the best of what I hold dear_   
_The cold linoleum is talking up my shoes_   
_Deciphering the truth of us_   
  
_And now I know what I'm about to lose_   
_Now I know what I'm about to choose_   
_Now we go for some reaction_   
_A little game of who's distracted more and…_

 

**Paloma Faith - When You’re Gone**   
_You tell me that you are different_   
_I'll be saved and I'll be lifted_   
_It's not easy but I'm trying to believe you_   
_All the angels lost their halos_   
_I have no choice but to let go_   
_There are times when I feel paper thin and see-through_   
  
_Everyone I've ever loved has left me lonely_   
_Every time I let it go I'm high and dry_   
_Every time I think I'm one and only_   
_I find myself alone not knowing why_   
  
_All the mystery and the magic_   
_You light up what once was tragic_   
_And I know that I will miss you when you're gone_   
_I could never have imagined_   
_All the heavens pour with passion_   
_But I know that I will miss you when you're gone_

 

**Bat for Lashes - Siren Song**   
_Help you dress yourself up fancy_   
_Bathe you when you get sore_   
_I'll be good, I think I could be_   
_All you would want and more and more._   
  
_Be proud when you dazzle the wondrous_   
_Glitter your eyes for the town_   
_Tell every last boy that you're my man_   
_Try not to let you down._   
  
_Till the siren come calling, calling_   
_It's driving me evil, evil._   
_I was a heartbreaker, I loved you_   
_The same way I do._   
_I've got so much wickedness and sin._   
  
_My name is Pearl_   
_And I'll love you the best way I know how_   
_My blonde curls slice through your heart._   
_And the stars are exploding the lights_   
_It won't be long until you'll be mine_   
_It won't be long until you leave_   
_It won't be long until I'll see your face_   
_It won't be long to erase your pain_   
_And my broken heart to belong to your body_   
_Cause I'm evil, evil..._

  
**Frou Frou - Psychobabble**   
_How did you get this number?_   
_I can't get my head 'round you_   
_Of course you're not coming over_   
_Snap out of it_   
_You're not making any sense_   
  
_You couldn't be more wrong, darling_   
_I never gave out these signs_   
_You misunderstand all meaning_   
_Snap out of it_   
_I'm not falling for this one_   
  
_If love is surrender_   
_Then whose war is it anyway?_   
  
_Do just what I tell you_   
_And no one will get hurt_   
_Don't come any closer_   
_'Cause I dunno how long I can hold my heart in two_   
  
_If you think that it's so damn easy_   
_Then what do you need me for?_   
_Just look at the state of you_   
_Babe, snap out of it_   
_You're not listening to this_   
  
_And just for once could you_   
_Let me finish my sentence?_

 

**Within Temptation - What Have You Done**   
_Would you mind if I hurt you?_   
_Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to harm the one I love  
  
What have you done now?  
  
I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
  
I know I should stop believing  
I know there's no retrieving  
It's over now, what have you done?  
  
What have you done now?  
  
I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you  
 **…**  
Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?  
'Cause you have  
  
Turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel_   
_It's over now, what have you done?_   
  
****

**Florence + The Machine - No Light, No Light**   
_Through the crowds, crying out at me_   
_In your place there were a thousand other faces_   
_I was disappearing in plain sight_   
_Heaven help me, I need to make it right_   
  
_You want a revelation, you wanna get it right_   
_But, it's a conversation, I just can't help tonight_   
_You want a revelation, some kind of resolution_   
_You want a revelation_   
_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_   
_I never knew daylight could be so violent_   
_A revelation in the light of day_   
_You can choose what stays and what fades away_   
_And I'd do anything to make you stay_   
_No light, no light, no light, tell me what you want me to say_   
  
_Would you leave me if I told you what I've done?_   
_And would you need me if I told you what I've become?_   
_Because it's so easy to say it to a crowd_   
_But it's so hard, my love, to say it to you, all alone_

 

**Apocalyptica feat. Lacey - Broken Pieces**   
_Too late - this is not the answer_   
_I need to pack in_   
_I can't pull your heart together_   
_With just my voice alone_   
_One thousand shards of glass_   
_I came to meet you in_   
_You cut the peace out of me_   
  
_And as you ripped it all apart,_   
_That's when I turned to watch you_   
_And as the light in you in the dark_   
_I saw you turn to shadow_   
_If you would salvage some part of you that once new love_   
_But I'm losing this_   
_And I'm losing you_   
  
_Oh I've gotta turn and run_   
_From faces that you never see_   
_Oh I've gotta save my blood_   
_From all that you've broken_   
_Pack up these pieces of me_   
  
_It's too late now to stop the process_   
_This was your choice - you let it in_   
_This double life you lead is eating you up from within_   
_One thousand shards of glass you pushed beneath my skin_   
_And left me lying there to bleed_   
  
_And as you showed me your scars_   
_I only held you closer_   
  
_But as the light in you went dark I saw you turning over_   
_I wanted always to be there for you and close to you_   
_But I'm losing this_   
_And I'm losing you_

  
**Hurts - Unspoken**   
_I think we'll never change_   
_And our hearts will always separate_   
_Forget about you_   
_I'll forget about you_   
  
_The things we never say_   
_Are better often left alone_   
_Forget about you_   
_I'll forget about this time_   
  
_But it's the same old situation_   
_We made it through this far, oh_   
_We watched the rockets kiss the sky_   
_I saw the flames burn out in your eyes_   
  
_And nothing that I do_   
_Will ever be enough for you_   
_Whatever I do, whatever I do_   
  
_Take me as I am_   
_I'll never be the other man_   
_Forget about you_   
_I'll forget about this time_   
_…_   
_So just let me go_   
_I won't change my mind_   
_I'd rather be lonely_   
_Than be by your side_   
  
_And nothing you say_   
_Could save us this time_   
_I'd rather be lonely_   
  
****

**Emilie Autumn - Save You**   
_How do I save you from a fate so sweet_   
_As being torn to pieces by a loving hand?_   
_How do I save you from a voice so soft_   
_As that which acquiesces to your each demand?_   
  
_How do I look upon the eyes I love_   
_And send them down this path? I know it isn't right_   
_How do I make you realize, my love_   
_That there is more to fear than strangers in the night?_   
  
_How do I save you?_   
_How do I set you free?_   
_Behind the curtain waits a darker world_   
_If I can't make you leave_   
_How can I save you from me?_   
  
_I think you've had enough experience_   
_To differentiate between a heart of gold_   
_And what you cradle in your gentle arms_   
_Can you not recognize a soul already sold?_   
_How do I save you from the things I've been?_   
  
_I can't deny the past, it's written on my face_   
_How do I save you from the mess you're in_   
_When I can't make you leave this torturous embrace?_

 

 **Ellie Goulding - Figure 8**  
 _Breathe your smoke into my lungs,_  
 _In the back of a car with you I stare into the sun,_  
 _Still not too old to die young,_  
 _The lovers hold on to everything,_  
 _and lovers hold on to anything_  
  
 _I chased your love around a figure 8,_  
 _I need you more than I can take,_  
 _You promise forever and a day,_  
 _and then you take it all away,_ _and then you take it all away_


End file.
